deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario vs Link/@comment-30805273-20161220210500
You know it's kinda flaw that you gave link almost all of his good items while you just gave mario his basic items such as fire flower, ice flower, etc but you never gave him all of his wears as seen in the mario amd luigi rpg games he is also able to dodge lightning and lasers he can even out run a black hole or (swim) And his durability is way above as well he survived a supernova in galaxy (And if yoyr going to tell me the lumas protected him the ive got this for you): When a supernova starts anything that is in the way of the supernova or near the supernova will be destroyed It was shown as mario was in the supernova while it was happening And in the supernova scene everything around them was being destroyed And the supernova had the power to take out the whole universe which means he survived a universal destroying supernova And for people saying the lumas protected him then i have something for you guys :P As it was shoen in the supernova scene the lumas came in after the supernova started which means almost anybody would have been dead by then But mario still tanked the supernova and then the lumas came in and helped them And im sure link cant survive a universal destroying supernova Mario also has alot of experience he even created his own fighting style also known as plumb fu he even takes the fighting stance of bruce lee and fought an army of ninjas (For proof its in the super mario bros super show) Not to mention the fact that he gets stronger with every fight as shown in the mario and luigi games even surviving big reality warping attacks from kamek And if given every single one of his items his arsenal is greater than links including super mario rpg,the mario and luigi games,all his power ups,all his wears,and even his time machine then link is going to have a big L on his forehead And let me debunk something you said that really bothered me: 1.You said that the white tanooki suit can only be obtained by losing lives (Wrong) That is a game mechanic and that is not used in death battles its like saying link needs 5 more rupees to buy a hylian shield and im sure mario has an inventory right And if you gave mario preparation time then you must give him the white tanooki You did give link prep time :( you even gave him fierce diety white white tanooki beats because oni link is not invincible and white tanooki is not to mention he can kill anything he touches 2. You said white tanooki mario can be hurt by lava and fire (Very wrong) As it is shown when fire touches him he doesnt get hurt so what you said was a lie White tanooki can even oneshot lava dipped enemys so dont talk such nonsense And you should have given mario luma/star spin Since you gave prep time Star spin would knock link so hard that not even the hylian shield can protect him from the star spin since it can knock around planet sized enemys and i dont think link can withstand too many hits from star spin either since it has the power of a luma which can create a whole planet Mario is also WAY more athletic than link as he has done numerous sports and parkours almost all the time he even went to the olympics which is for the greatest athlets and he even holds back in the olympics as well His body even survives being in space which can blow anybody up He knows how to do almost anything Heck when he was just an infant bowser went back in time to use his baby counter part to take over the universe he even said that: (the newborn mario has the power to take over the whole universe) which means he was stronger than link since from the beginning (It was show in new yoshis island) Well i have more to say but im just going to save that to use agianst you for your reply( if you do :P)